Szilveszter után
by Vievin
Summary: Amerika félkómásan ébred Franciaország szilveszteri partija után, próbálva összerakosgatni, mi történt előző éjjel... Kisebb mennyiségben tartalmaz FrUkot és Franadát. Vigyázat: étel és ital bevitele olvasás közben különösen veszélyes, ha az olvasónak nem életcélja a röhögés közbeni megfulladás. R&R! *ennyit a normális leírásról*


Amerika félkómásan ébredt Franciaország ágyában, mellette feküdt az ájult Anglia. Felkönyökölt, próbált visszaemlékezni, hogy mit csináltak előző este. Az még megvolt, hogy Francisnál szilveszteri bulit tartottak, aztán... Csak képek villantak fel előtte: Franciaország megcsókolja a részeg, motyogó Angliát, Kanada dühösen gesztikulálva magyarázza Poroszországnak, hogy ő nem Amerika, és Romano veri az öccsét, akit éppen Németország ölelget hevesen, és egy paradicsom alakú gyűrűt próbál ráadni. Aztán áramszünet volt, és mindenki ordítozott, fura hangokat adott ki és egymást ijesztgették. A többi nem rémlik, ráadásul rettenetesen fájt a feje, leblokkolva az agyát. Egy pillantást vetve a kómásan alvó Angliára, nyugtázta magában, hogy úgy délig nem lehet felrázni, aztán lelógatta lábát az ágyról. Az éjjeliszekrényen egy fényképezőgép volt, kíváncsian nyúlt utána, majd Texas után kezdett tapogatózni, és miután meglelte a keresett tárgyat, nekilátott a képek áttanulmányozásának. Már az első pár kockánál érezte, hogy forróság szökik az arcába: mindig is úgy ismerte önmagát, akinek nem árt az ital. Ehhez képest több fotón is részegen csápolva táncol, majd az önfeledten csókolózó Anglia-Franciaország párost lehetett látni néhány képkocka erejéig, aztán a vigyorgó Spanyolország paradicsommal dobál valakit, aki nem volt benn a képben, és az utolsó egy bezárt szekrényt mutatott. Ez utóbbin elgondolkodott, majd úgy döntött, hogy először iszik egy kávét, és azután kezd el újra töprengeni. Miután kitámolygott a hálószobából, megdöbbenve nézte a lakást: mindenhol ételdarabok, néhány gyanús vörös folt, ami lehetett akár vér vagy paradicsomlé is. A konyhában még nagyobb volt a felfordulás: jó néhány tányér hevert a földön, üvegszilánkok is, meg egy törött vodkásüveg nyaka az asztalon. Papucsot húzott, és a felforduláson át megközelítette a kávéfőzőt, majd meglepve tapasztalta, hogy abban már ott gőzölög a fekete ital. Töltött egy csészét magának, majd úgy, ahogy volt, felhajtotta. Leroskadt egy többé-kevésbé tiszta székre, és amint elkezdett hatni az ital, újabb részletek jutottak eszébe az előző éjszakáról. Például hogy miután visszatért a konyhából egy újabb üveg vodkával, gyanús hangok hallatszottak a szekrényből, vagy hogy egyik részegségi hullámában mag akarta csókolni a tükröt, mert ott volt egy hősnő... Ahogy ezt felidézte, döbbenten nézett végig magán. Különös okból Magyarország ruháját viselte, és tükörbe nézve azt is megállapíthatta, hogy rúzsa elkenődött, műszempillái fele arcára ragadt és még a körmei is ki voltak lakkozva. Azonnal lemosta arcát, a körömlakkot, és tiszta ruhát húzott. Az egyetlen bökkenő az volt, hogy nem találta a kedvenc légierős egyenkabátját, amit mindig viselt. Azonban sejtése beigazolódott, amikor a másik szobába bepillantva észrevette a mélyen alvó lányt a keresett ruhadarabbal leterítve. Felvette a kabátot, és mikor Erzsébet megborzongott a nyitott ablakon beáradó csípős reggeli levegőtől (tél lévén délelőtt tízkor is hideg volt), egy takaróval pótolta. A lány mormogott valamit, majd a másik oldalára fordulva aludt tovább. Miután csendben, lábujjhegyen kiosont, a másik képpel kezdett foglalkozni, a szekrényessel. Nyilván a részegen még agresszívabb Poroszország bezárt valakit, miközben sötét volt, csak hogy röhöghessen a dörömbölésén. De vajon melyik szekrény az? Visszament a fényképezőgépért, és tüzetesebben megszemlélte az ominózus képkockát. Úgy rémlett, látta ezt, valahol a nappaliban, úgyhogy odament. Sorra nyitogatta a szekrényajtókat, de mind üres vagy szétdobált ruhákkal teli volt, ám az utolsó nem engedett rángatásának. _„Lesz ami lesz, kiszabadítom az öcsémet"_, gondolta (időközben az is beugrott, hogy Matt az áramszünet után rejtélyes módon eltűnt), és egy határozott mozdulattal feltépte az ajtót. Bent Kanada aludt, fejét karjára hajtva. Óvatosan megrázta öccse vállát:

- Hé, Matt, ébredj! – A fiú felnyögött és mormogott valamit, de tovább aludt. Amerika sóhajtott: tudta, hogy úgy délig nem lehet felébreszteni, akár ágyút is sütögethetnek mellette (egyikén azon tényleg ritka alkalmaknak, amikor annyit ivott, hogy lerészegedett, épp háború dúlt, és a csata pár kilométerre tőle zajlott, de ő meg sem rezzent), úgyhogy inkább karjába vette és elcipelte a vendégszobába, ahol aludt, majd lefektette Anglia mellé.

- Aludj jól – súgta Kanada fülébe, majd előkereste a gyógyszeres dobozt, és okulva saját esetéből odakészített egy pohár vizet és egy aszpirint az éjjeliszekrényre. Beleborzolt a fiú hajába, suttogott pár szót a fülébe, és nekiállt takarítani, mivel úgy rémlett, hogy Franciaország éjfél körül fogadásból elrepült innen, Párizsból Ottawába, egy szál hercegnői tiarát viselve. Az még nem derült ki, hogy sikerült-e a küldetés, de remélte, hogy nem lesz benne a hírekben, hogy egy meztelen férfit találtak egy repülőgép roncsai közt (és sanszos volt, hogy ez fog történni, ismerve a férfi pilótavezetői képességét józanul). Mire nagyjából rendet tett, két testvére is kezdett ébredezni. Először Kanada kelt föl, pislogott párat, majd minden átmenet nélkül visszadőlt, szemét lehunyva kérdezte:

- Mi a jó ég történt tegnap este? – Amerika kezét törölgetve (egy fél üveg vodka kifolyt a nappali szőnyegére) belépett:

- Szilveszteri buli volt, és mindannyian... hm, elég sokat ittunk.

- Akkor már értem, miért fáj a fejem. Van valamid másnapra? – kérdezte szemhéja alól kisandítva. Amerika bólintott:

- Aszpirinnak hívják, és ott van az éjjeliszekrényen. Aztán majd főzök neked kávét. – Kanada hirtelen felült, és kinyitotta a szemét:

- De hé, nekem nincs is éjjeliszekrényem! Akkor hol vagyunk? Mondd, hogy nem Francisnál...

- De, nála. – Matthew visszadőlt, fejére borította a párnát.

- Neee... – nyöszörögte. – És _én_ mit csináltam? Tudod, hogy az első pohár után amnéziát kapok. – Mialatt bevette az aszpirint és kitámolygott a konyhába, Amerika nagy vonalakban levázolta neki, hogy először majdnem összeverekedett Poroszországgal, amiért az összetévesztette vele, aztán az előbb említett személy bezárta a szekrénybe.

- Tényleg, mintha rémlene, hogy valami sötét és naftalinszagú helyen aludtam el, de azt hittem, hogy Francis már megint beöltöztetett valami hülye lányruhába, ahogy szokott – kavargatta kávéját.

- Nem, ezúttal én voltam az áldozat, mivel volt egy áramszünet, azután pedig eltűntél, és Franciaország már eléggé be volt állva ahhoz, hogy összetévesszen veled. Aztán pedig nekiindult, hogy egy szál hercegnői tiarában elrepüljön Ottawába, mert azt gondolta, hogy ott vagy, meg fogadtak is Angliával, hogy nem tudja megcsinálni. Úgy kellett befogni a száját...

- Csókolóztak? – kérdezte vigyorogva Kanada. – Annyira bírom, amikor Francis részeg, és bevallja Angliának, hogy szerelmes belé, Anglia pedig eléggé illuminált állapotban van ahhoz, hogy viszonozza. Másnap reggel meg mindkettő a halálán van.

- Ja – röhögött Amerika. – De ahogy elnézem, már jól vagy.

- Két kávé után... – Felsandított testvérére, aki épp főzött valamit. – Amúgy te mikor ébredtél?

- Úgy kilenc körül, most meg, mielőtt megkérdeznéd, fél tizenegy van. Egyébként meg, visszatérve az Anglia és Franciaország témára, az még tündéribb, amikor Francis _neked_ tesz vallomást, te pedig...

- Fogd be, _könyörgöm_ – fogta a fejét Kanada. – Így is örülök, hogy sosem emlékszem, mit műveltem részegen.

- Jól van na – veregette meg öccse vállát Amerika. – Inkább nézzük meg Angliát. – Mikor kommandós stílusban belopóztak a szobába, az üres volt, leszámítva egy takarókupacot, ami az ágy közepén remegett.

- Meg akarok halni... – ismételgette. Amerika gyanakodva végigmérte, majd megkérdezte:

- Ez meg mi? – A belépő Franciaország felelt:

- Anglia. – Egyszerre fordultak oda mindketten, és megkönnyebbülve vették tudomásul, hogy van rajta valami az elferdült, de még a helyén billegő rózsaszín, strasszköves tiarán kívül: inget és vászonnadrágot viselt, habár mezítláb volt.

- Na, végül eljutottál Ottawába? – kérdezte fülig érő vigyorral Amerika: imádta szívatni a másik országot. Az felmordult:

- Nem, valahol Jerseyben kigyulladt a balszárny, és majdnem lezuhantam, de az ottaniak befogadtak éjjelre, reggel pedig idejöttem. Ruhát is adtak.

- Egyébként meg, miért van két szemét Amerika? - lépett be a szemét dörzsölgetve Kuba.

- Én _Kanada_ vagyok! – támadt rögtön neki Kanada. Amerika egy darabig elnézte a vitájukat, majd eszébe jutott, hogy...

- Ma van újév! Már 2013-at írunk! Tudjátok, mit jelent ez? – kérdezte tőlük. A válaszra kíváncsian még Anglia is kidugta a fejét a takaró alól.

- Hogy ma egy szerencsés évem lesz és én leszek a hero! – kiáltotta lelkesen.

- Inkább heroine – röhögött Arthur a fényképezőgépet nézegetve.

- Azt add ide! – ugrott azonnal oda Amerika. – Egyébként is, beszámíthatatlan állapotban voltam. És vannak ám rólad is képek... – Franciaország és Kanada csendben nézték a verekedésüket, majd Francis átnyújtotta Kanadának a medvéjét.

- Ezt a gép roncsai közt találtam. – Matt örömmel karolta magához az állatot, mire az megkérdezte:

- Ki vagy?

- Kanada vagyok, a gazdád – válaszolta némiképp lelombozva. Nekidőlt Franciaország vállának, aki átkarolta.

- Minden vissza a régi kerékvágásba, nem? – Kanada sóhajtott.

- Azt hiszem, igazad van...

_~Vievin, 2013. június 30-július 1._


End file.
